A surface protecting material comprising a substrate and a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer comprising an isobutylene polymer as a base polymer is known. Compared with acrylic or natural rubber-based pressure-sensitive adhesive layers, polyisobutylene-based pressure-sensitive adhesive layer hardly increases its adhesiveness with time even when exposed to sunlight so that it is easily removed from an adherend surface without leaving the adhesive, which is advantageous for use as a surface protecting material. On the other hand, the initial adhesive strength of the polyisobutylene-based pressure-sensitive layer is sacrificed to adhesion retention and weather resistance. Therefore, it has been difficult to secure adhesion retention and weather resistance in good balance with initial adhesion.